Ted and Kinley
by Kinley Orton-Reigns
Summary: Just look inside for the story


Ted DiBiase Jr

I can't believe that Randy just made Cody and I an ultimatum in our matches tonight if I don't win against Evan Bourne and Cody against Mark Henry we are out of Legacy and he will beat the living hell out of the two of us. I was pacing in my locker room and my beautiful wife who is expecting our first child was shaking her head at me and laughing at her brother Randy Orton.

"Baby girl why do you find this so funny?" I asked her while sitting down next to her on the couch and pulled her feet into my lap

"Do you honestly think that Cody is going to win? I'm sorry but Randy is testing him he knows you can win baby" Kinley told me and I just leaned down to kiss her on the lips and placed my hand on her very pregnant belly we are 8 months pregnant.

"Cody does have a chance Kinley…okay maybe not…okay you win baby he has no chance" I stated and just kissed her forehead and smiled at her. I was enjoying the company of my wife when there was a knock at the door and told whoever it was to come in and in walks Randy and my wife just started giggling again.

"What is with her?" Randy asked as he sat down next to her and she leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek

"You my dear brother Cody stands no chance in hell in winning tonight and you know it Randy" Kinley told him and smiled at him and he just started to shake his head

"Sweetie I know Codes doesn't stand a chance but I have to give him a chance he has become cocky lately and I am sick of it. Ted I believe is sick of it as well hon and I know your sick of it" Randy stated Randy is right I am sick of Cody's cocky attitude he is pissing everyone off. "Matter of fact we can do this Kinley if Cody wins he stays in Legacy if he doesn't win tonight after his match with Mark Henry he is in a handicapped Match with Ted and I how is that sweetie?"

"I love you Randy and that is perfect" Kinley stated and relaxed in my arms and put her feet in Randy's lap

There was a knock on the door and it was a stagehand telling me it was time for my match against Evan

and I asked Randy to stay with her and he said that was fine since he was only going to be ringside for Cody's match and I kissed my wife bye and told her that I would see her in a bit and watched at Randy pull Kinley into his arms and held her. I have to say that I was glad those two are so close.

My match didn't last long and I was declared winner over Evan Bourne he put up a good fight and all. I told Cody good luck and was met by Randy and watched as he made his way to the ring and felt a set of arms go around my waist or try Kinley had walked Randy to the gorilla and was now trying to wrap her arms around me but our baby was in the way.

The match between Henry and Cody didn't last long as Cody was now flat on his back in about 2 minutes and lost his match. I am not even sure Cody is aware of his surroundings as Randy got in the ring and addressed him and then I took that as my cue to head back out to the ring and our match 2 against 1 and it wasn't long and our match was now starting and I had Cody worn down and tagged in Randy who took Cody out with an RKO then a punt to the head and he was out and then pinned him for the win. The two remaining members of Legacy walk out of the ring and I head to the crate that Kinley was still sitting on and she said congrats to Randy and placed a kiss on his cheek and then placed one on my cheek as well and the three of us walked back the locker room and I got cleaned up and we head for the hotel in order for my wife to rest she has been on her feet for most of the day since she is not only my PA but Randy's as well.

After getting back to the room and ordering some room service Kinley just told me that she was going to take a hot bath after eating and wanted me to join her and it wasn't soon after our food arrived and Kinley barely ate anything claiming she wasn't feeling good and went into the bathroom and it was a few minutes later that I heard a scream and I ran to the bathroom.

"Baby what's wrong talk to me honey?" I said as I knelt down by Kinley who was on the floor holding her belly

"My water just ugh….Ted help" Kinley told me and was gripping the hell out of my hand "My water broke baby"

"Let's get you in bed baby and I can call one of the medics hon" I stated and lifted Kinley into my arms and made my way to the bed when she grabbed her stomach again and told me no time we needed to go to the hospital.

By the time we made it to the hospital Kinley was contracting every 5 to 7 minutes and was in pain and we were taken right away to Labor and Delivery and once she was examined by the resident OB/GYN our baby was on the way and Kinley was dilated to a 8 and 100% effaced and it wasn't long after the doctor examined my wife that Kinley was asking for Randy to also come back. I don't know if I had mentioned it but Kinley and Randy are twins Kinley is 5 minutes older than Randy.

The doctor just came back into take a look at Kinley who was now ready to push and have this baby.

"Mrs. DiBiase are you ready to have a baby tonight?" Dr Staton asked and Kinley could only whimper in pain as the doctor examined her and it was now time to push "Now on the next contraction I want you to push to the count of ten as hard as you can please bare down and don't be afraid to scream out in pain hon. Mr. DiBiase I want you to help her and encourage her as she pushes okay" I could only nod my head.

"Okay now push 2…3…4…5…6… stop we have the baby hon" Dr. Staton said

Kinley was in tears as our baby was born we didn't even know what we had yet as we didn't find out with a sono during our pregnancy.

"We have a little girl mom and dad congrats guys" Dr. Staton stated as she placed our now screaming daughter on my wife's chest and I had tears in my eyes and but the cord.

Nicole Taylor DiBiase was born at midnight weighing in at 6 lbs and 10 oz and 22 inches long and perfect. After Randy had held his niece he said that he would be back tomorrow and spend time with Kinley and Nicole and I walked him out to the car and he said that he would come back in a bit and bring Kinley her bag and pillow since we had driven on this tour and all. I told him to call and I would meet him downstairs. By the time I got up to Kinley's room Stephanie McMahon was in with Kinley and holding Nicole as Kinley was talking with Paul. I sat down next to Kinley on the bed and Steph passed Nicole back into Kinley's arms and told us to get some sleep and would see us later. I knew that Kinley was going to try to sleep tonight and the nurse came back in to check on mom and baby and asked if we wanted to get some sleep tonight that they would keep the baby in the nursery and I was surprised when Kinley said that was fine by her and the nurse even said that she would set up the queen size bed for us tonight since I was able to stay with Kinley.


End file.
